


Book One

by DarkJediQueen



Series: What Happened to Harry Potter? [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-16
Updated: 2010-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-11 21:45:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's come to Hogwarts and enjoys his life there until Voldemort reveals himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Harry Potter Is Dead

Fall 1987  
Albus Dumbledore arrived at Privet Drive to find the fire trucks already there. Arabella Figg had alerted him to the fire at Number Four and Albus had arrived in seconds. Albus knew that his clothing was strange, but still he went to the neighbours who were standing outside watching.

“What happened?” Albus looked at the area around the house and saw none of the Dursleys.

“I saw the flames and called it. They were all home, and the fire was too hot to go in. The police said that all are dead,” one lady said. Albus nodded and walked away. That was the end of Harry Potter. He heard the lady continue to talk and stopped. “...strange man was outside but the fire was really high then. I don't know if he just saw the flames or was the one who started it. I told the police.”

Albus walked to the end of the street and saw Minerva McGonagall waiting for him.

“Albus?” She asked scared.

“He's dead. We will have to notify the Ministry. The Aurors will launch their investigation. A neighbor saw a man outside. I am assuming that it is a Death Eater, who set the fire.”

“But how Albus?”

“I guess that the Dursley's made it so hard for him to live, that he for a little of time did not consider it home. The Death Eater must have just come to do him some harm. I will look into the matter. We both must get back, Minerva. The other teachers will wonder where we have gone off to. School starts in two weeks, and we will need to alert the rest of the teachers. We have a lot of work to do, and we will have to move fast.”

“I understand.” Minerva looked away from Albus and there were tears in her eyes. Albus was also fighting off tears that three humans had to die to kill Harry Potter. The Death Eaters were still trying to save their Lord and Master, Lord Voldemort. But Albus was going to do everything in his power to stop Voldemort from gaining power this time around.


	2. The Sorting

Fall 1991  
Harry Potter walked up the front steps to the school. He knew that by the time he arrived in the Great Hall, the sorting would be nearly over. The front doors were open and Harry just walked right in. He had been told what to do. He was to walk into the Great Hall with his head held high and proclaim who he was. He had seen pictures of his father and knew that no one would be able to say that he wasn't his son. He had his mother's eyes though.

Harry got to the doors and opened them. Harry looked to the end of the hall and saw the teacher's table. Professor McGonagall was standing away from the rest of the teacher's and was holding a list in her hand. She looked up at him. Harry was wearing a set of Hogwarts robes and had everything that he needed already in a trunk with the rest of the students things.

“And who are you?” McGonagall asked. She rolled up the list and started towards him, placing the roll in a pocket. Harry smiled at her and held out his wand for her to take.

“My name is Harry Potter, Professor. I was told that if I came here tonight, I would be allowed in the school and taught magic, like my parents.”

McGonagall gasped and looked up the hall into the eyes of the man sitting at the middle of the table, Albus Dumbledore. Harry had been told a lot about him. The older man just stared at Harry for a few seconds.

“Bring him forth.”

McGonagall motioned for Harry to follow her. She kept his wand in her hand. When they arrived at the front of the hall, she handed the wand to Dumbledore. He looked at the wand.

“Mr. Ollivander had sent word to me that the wand had been purchased. He did not give me the name of the student, which I had thought odd. Now I see why. Harry, you and I need to talk. First, we have to sort you,” Dumbledore spoke low and just to Harry as he handed Harry his wand back. He turned to McGonagall and smiled at her. “Professor if you will.”

“Come with me, Potter. Please have a...”

“Seat. Yes, I know. I have been told all of it. My father has told me what to expect. May we please get on with this?”

McGonagall nodded and held up the hat for Harry to sit down on the stool. She placed the hat on his head. It fell down slightly over his head and stopped at his ears.

“Well...a thirst for proving yourself. Where shall I put you?”

“Father wants me in Gryffindor like my mother.”

“Well...who's your...I see. That is interesting. That...would want you in Gryffindor. Fine then better be Gryffindor!” The last the Sorting Hat called out to the rest of the school. Harry smiled and looked up at the teacher's table. He knew all of the faces at the table. Professor Severus Snape was the Potions teacher, Aurora Sinistra was the Astronomy, Filius Flitwick the Charms, Quirenus Quirrell the Defense Against the Dark Arts, Cuthbert Binns the History of Magic, Pomona Sprout taught Herbology, and of course McGonagall taught Transfiguration. These were the teachers that Harry would have in his first year.

The others were ones that he wouldn't have until his third year, if he chose their classes. Silvanus Kettleburn taught care of magical creatures. Bathsheba Babbling taught Ancient Runes. Septima Vector taught Arithmancy. Sibyll Trelawney taught Divination. Charity Burbage taught Muggle Studies. Flying was taught by Madam Hooch. Others were missing from the table. Rubeus Hagrid was the Keeper of the Keys and Grounds, Irma Pinch was the librarian, Poppy Pomfrey was the nurse, and Argus Filch was the caretaker of the castle. He was in the back of the room, watching Harry with a keen eye. Harry smiled at him as he stepped away from the stool. He went slowly over to the Gryffindor table and sat among the ones that his father had told him to sit with.

“Hi! May I sit with you?” Harry asked looking at the young boy his age. He had red hair, as did the other boys around him.

“Yeah, sure. I guess you can. My name is Ron Weasley.”

“Yes, I know. My father has shown me pictures of your family.” Harry smiled at the rest of the family in turn, naming them as he looked at them. “Percy, Fred, and George. Did I get that right?”

“Yeah,” Fred and George said at the same time.

“My father wanted to make sure that I had friends. He thought that maybe you would be good ones.” Harry looked at the girl sitting on the other side of Ron. “And you’re Hermione Granger. I'm pleased to meet you.”

“Who's your father?” Percy asked. Harry shook his head.

“I've been asked not to say. It's better that where he is at remains a secret. For my safety you know.”

“Yeah, we remember the...news when you were supposedly killed. Mum cried,” Percy said.

“So...your father...obviously not your...real one?' Hermione asked. Harry nodded.

“He is the one who saved me from the Dursley's, my aunt and uncle's house that burned down. He was too late to save them but he saved me. They were upstairs. Which is where the fire started. I was downstairs. They made me sleep in a broom closet. The Death Eaters that set the fire didn't know that. He pulled me out of it and whisked me away. I don't know what he did to make it seem like I was really in the house. I don't know whose remains...”

“There were none. There was nothing but ash left. Magic was used to see who was in the house. There were four that were in there when the fire was set,” Hermione said.

“That's how he did it then. The magic knew I was in the house they probably didn't ask if I was taken out. He is the only person who has ever shown me love so I call him father. He doesn't mind. I don't think my real mother and father would mind, either.”

Hermione smiled at Harry. Harry turned to look at his plate. He knew most of the dishes on it. Even though they were in Wales and some of the dishes were strange. His father fixed food much like it at their own little home. Pumpkin juice was something that Harry loved but his father didn't let him drink much of it until just a few years back. Harry had drunk milk and juice much like he had sometimes got while living with his aunt and uncle.

“There was a picture of yours released. I guess it was your photo taken for school. You didn't look healthy...” Fred trailed off while taking a break from eating.

“They didn't feed me much. I had to sneak food and when I got caught...I went without it. Father has never used food as a punishment. I got into trouble a lot when I was first with him...I tested the boundaries. I still get into trouble sometimes.” Harry turned back to his food and no one asked any questions of him. Harry looked around as he ate. He looked at the tapestries above the tables and at the teachers. Every time he looked at the table and locked eyes with Snape, Snape was staring at him as well. Harry decided not to look at him anymore.

Dinner ended quickly and when Harry stood up he looked at Dumbledore who held up a hand to him. Harry waited for the students to file around him and then went up to the teachers table.

“Come Harry, we have much to discuss. You won't mind Professors McGonagall and Snape joining us will you?”

“No, Sir. I have heard much of the teachers and am happy to have a chat with you all.”

Dumbledore looked at Harry with a strange look on his face. Harry just smiled at him. Dumbledore walked forward and Snape and McGonagall stepped in behind him with Harry following them. It was a quiet trek from the Hall to what Harry assumed was Dumbledore's private office and rooms. Dumbledore stood in front of a gargoyle and said a few words. Harry didn't catch them but Harry knew it had to be the password to gain entry into the rooms. Dumbledore motioned for Harry to sit down when he reached his desk. Harry sat down in a comfy chair and McGonagall sat in another chair beside him. Snape perched himself on the corner of the desk closest to Harry.

“Harry...how?” Dumbledore asked.

“There is no doubt that he is James's. The face...that is James's face no doubt,” Snape said. Harry turned to look at him.

“I have my mother's eyes...as you well know Professor,” Harry stated looking Snape in the eye. Snape sneered at him.

“What do you mean?” Dumbledore asked.

“I know quite a bit about my parents lives. my father could gathered all that he could and told me. I know that my mother and the Professor were friends. She was a Muggle born and he is a half blood. She lived close enough to the Professor’s house that he was able to see her perform magic.”

“Who is your father?” Dumbledore asked. He looked at Snape with a raised eyebrow. Snape shook his head. Harry laughed.

“I am afraid that he has asked me that I not tell you. For my own safety. I was under your protection when I was almost killed. He feels that no one knowing is better. Of course, if you really wish I could tell you...under the unbreakable vow. Not the Fidelius Charm, I don't trust someone else to put the charm on.”

“For now, I do not think that I need to press you on it. I also assume that you will not tell us where you live?”

“No. That will not be told to you. I do have a Muggle way of sending mail to me. It is called a box. I will of course provide you the address to send me my letters during the summer that tell me what books I need.”

“And you are going to allow this, Headmaster?” Snape demanded looking at Albus.

“Yes. I understand the concerns of the man who has raised him. Harry is safer with fewer people knowing the intimate details of his life. Harry, Professor McGonagall will show you to your common room and will tell you the password to enter it. I assume that you have everything that you need?”

“Yes, Sir. My father knew what was needed.”

“I see,” Dumbledore said looking at Snape. Harry stood up and followed McGonagall out of the room. As he left he heard Snape demand that tests be done to make sure that this was the correct Harry Potter, that it wasn't an imposter. Also his things be searched to look for Polyjuice potion to make sure that it was not the way that he was able to look like Harry.


	3. Potions Class

Harry moved through the first week of classes with little problem. He loved his classes. He knew some of the things about the Wizarding World but some of them were still a mystery to him. His father hadn't told him all the secrets of the castle. He had told Harry that some things were better seen with eyes that weren't expecting. Harry had become fast friends with Ron and Hermione. He hadn't really ever had friends before. His father was scared of what children would think of him. He had though when he was younger gone to Muggle parks and played. His father had felt that some interaction with children was necessary. Especially after growing up with his cousin Dudley.

Harry looked at his watch while sitting at the breakfast table. Ron and Hermione were running late. They had double potions first off and Harry didn't want to be late. Finally, he saw them heading his way through the hall. Harry was glad there was only about fifteen minutes left before they had to leave for class. Ron sat down and quickly started shoveling food in his mouth as Harry finished his glass of milk while Hermione started eating at a slower pace.

“Double potions with Slytherins?” Ron asked. Harry nodded. He had heard the stories from the other students about Snape favoring the Slytherins, because he was head of Slytherin house.

“We don't want to be late,” Hermione said. After ten minutes, they left the table. They made their way to the dungeon where the class was being held. It was colder in the dungeon but the robes kept them warm. Harry sat down at a table along with Ron. Hermione and another Gryffindor named Neville Longbottom were sitting at the table next to them. The Slytherins piled in and took their own seats. Harry watched the one called Draco Malfoy. His father had told him all about the Malfoy family.

Snape was standing at the head of the classroom. He was behind a desk and held a sheet of paper in his hand. Once the rest of the class had filed in, he started roll call. He hesitated ever so slightly when he called Harry's name and then continued on with the list. When he was done he set the list down and looked around the class.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potionmaking. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses.... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death -- if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." He looked around the class. His gaze stopped at Harry. “Potter! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?”

“Draught of Living Death, Sir”

“Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?”

“It is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons.”

“What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

“They are the same plant. It also goes by the name of Aconite, Sir.”

“Very good, Potter. It seems that for once I have a Gryffindor that cracked a book before he came into my class. Well, why aren't the rest of you copying that down?” There was a flurry of quills and paper as the rest of the class wrote down the questions and answers. Snape set them up creating a potion. Hermione was flustered that she hadn't been the one to answer the questions so she made sure that the potion that she and Neville were making turned out right.

Ron tried to help with their potion, but he was mainly just getting the ingredients ready. Harry produced a potion that Snape said nothing about but praised Draco's. Harry knew that his was better than Draco's but he kept quiet. Snape gave a smug looking Draco and his partner Pansy Parkinson full points. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville got nearly full points. Draco didn't look at Harry smugly anymore.

“Potter!” Draco called as they left the classroom. Harry stopped as did Ron and Hermione as Draco ran up to them. He looked at Ron and Hermione and looked hesitant.

“Harry?” Ron asked. Harry motioned for them to leave. Ron didn't want to leave him alone with Draco.

“I'll be fine. I'll catch up with you later.”

Hermione and Ron walked slowly out of the corridor. Harry turned back to Draco. Draco looked around the corridor and then motioned for Harry to follow him into an empty room. Harry followed him into the room with his hands crossed on his chest. His right hand was gripping his wand in the safety of his robes.

“You...you never came back. I was there the day that your...father or what ever he is came and got you. I had just arrived at the park. I saw him grab you by your shirt and carry you off. By the time that I had got to where I saw him take you around a corner you were gone. I thought that you were dead. You never contacted me and then that night you come barging into the Great Hall and I find out that Harry James that I played with was really Harry Potter.”

“Draco, that was my father. He didn't hurt me. He was scared that someone could recognize me. Your father would have if he had ever seen me. I am the spitting image of my father. He thought that it was the first time I had ever gone there. When he found out that I had been there many times...he was mad at me but he did not hurt me. I had to make an oath that I would never go back and never contact the young Muggle boy that I been playing with. I didn't' tell him you were a wizard. He watched me close when he got home from work every evening. I dared not risk contacting you. I knew that I would see you here.”

“You knew who I was?” Draco asked dumfounded.

“Yes, I knew. I knew from the instant I saw you that you were a Malfoy. We can meet at a later time. Right now we both need to go on our ways.”

“Harry, I did miss you.”

“I know Draco. You were the only friend I ever had. Let’s talk later. Until later, Draco.” Harry turned and walked away from Draco. He had made friends with Ron and Hermione easily enough but Draco was his best friend. It just wouldn't do to have someone see them two together at that particular point in time. Harry was in considerable danger. Many of the children in the Slytherin house had Death Eaters that were close to him. Draco could be hurt if it was known that he was close to Harry Potter.

Harry found Ron and Hermione waiting at the top of the stairs that lead out of the dungeons.

“What did he want?” Ron asked.

“He wanted me to know that his hand was out in friendship and that he would show me which students here at the school were the right kind to be associated with. Well, forget about him, I am going to go down to the grounds and visit Hagrid. Do you want to come with me? He is really a nice gentleman. Very lonely. He was the one who took me to my Aunt and Uncle's when I was a baby.”

Ron and Hermione looked at each other uncertainly but nodded.

xXxXxXx

Harry watched as most teachers stared at him longer than they should and how some Slytherin students glared at him with such hatred in their eyes that he would have been dead if only looks could kill. One set of eyes watched him all the time and those belonged to Professor Severus Snape. Ron figured that Snape hated him for some reason but Harry just shrugged. It was Quirrell that Harry was worried about. His scar hurt when Quirrell stared at him for any given length of time. Harry had ways of contacting his father but he didn't know if he should just yet. He was still getting used to the place. Hogwarts was strange to Harry.

His father had raised him in a Muggle way for the most part. Harry had lived with the man who saved him for almost a year before he had even explained what Harry was. The man had never lied to him just said that Harry would be told everything when he was older. Harry knew that the man could be trusted but he still pushed all the boundaries he could. One night he slipped out of his bed and tried to sneak out of the house. He wanted to go to the sea that he could hear one good days walk from his bedroom window. Harry ran from the house the instant he got outside. What he hadn't expected was the rocks to be everywhere on the ground. Harry tripped and fell. The instant he hit the ground he felt one of his legs break.

His father came out of the house, holding a glowing stick in his hand. The stick went out and then Harry heard him mutter a few words. Harry felt instant relief in his leg and his father pulled him up.

“Harry, you and I are wizards,” his father had said. Harry had looked up at the man and gaped. “Your mother and father were ones as well. I had hoped to wait a year longer to tell you all of this because it is a rather heady story but you had to go and act reckless like your father. Harry, I will never lie to you. Your parents were not killed in a car wreck. They were great wizards and having you think that is how they died, is ludicrous. They were murdered by the man who gave you that scar. A man by the name of Voldemort.”

From that moment on Harry's world had fully changed. He had gone from an orphan that no one had wanted to a child who learned to love the man that had given him the world.

Halloween was fast approaching; Harry was looking forward to the party that was going to be thrown in the castle. It was only three days away. Ron was also looking forward to the party and Hermione was hoping that she could cut out of the party early and be able to do schoolwork.

During one of their second broom training classes with the Slytherins, Neville's broom acted up and bucked him off, breaking his arm. He dropped his Remembrall, and a Slytherin that Harry hadn't taken the time to remember his name took it. While Madam Hooch took Neville to the Hospital Wing, the Slytherin made comments about Neville.

“Give it back,” Harry demanded.

“No. Maybe if the fat lump had given this a squeeze he would have remembered how to fly.” With that the Slytherin took off on his broom and flew up into the air. Harry followed him, a natural at flying. The Slytherin, when Harry had caught up to him quickly, decided to throw the Remembrall away from him to break it. Harry chased after it and caught it just as it was about to hit the wall of castle. What he did not see was that it was the wall of Professor McGonagall’s office and she saw the whole thing.

Harry touched down to the ground as the rest of the Gryffindors surrounded him, cheering. It ended quickly when McGonagall walked into the yard and called Harry's name. As he followed her, he could hear the Slytherins cat calling and making jokes about him going to be kicked out of the school.

But when McGonagall didn't go back to her office and instead went to Professor Quirrell's room, Harry's curiosity was piqued. When she asked for another student and told him that she had found his new Seeker, Harry let his face break out into a huge grin.

That night Harry wished that he had a way to contact his father. He didn't trust a school owl because even they could be intercepted. He wanted to tell his father of him being the youngest player on Hogwarts school team in over a hundred years. He wanted to tell his father about the friends he was making and the things that he was learning in his classes.

He decided that since he couldn't tell his father, he was going to tell Hagrid. He made his way down to the cabin on the edge of the grounds. There he found Hagrid sitting outside the cabin like he was waiting on him with a cage set beside him.

“I received a letter from your father, 'Arry. He told me to go the town and buy you an owl. He let the decision up to you. Of course, he did not tell me who he was just that he trusted me to buy you a wonderful owl. He also said in the letter that whatever I get you. He or she would be named Hedwig. He said that it was the name of your favorite owl in a story. I was about to head up to the castle to give her to you. She will find your father and he will make sure that she would never give up her secrets. Of course, I would still not give away anything. Congrats on making the Quidditch team.”

“Thank you, Hagrid.”

Hagrid nodded and went back into his cabin. Harry grabbed the cage with Hedwig in it and nearly ran back up to his dormitory. There he found a package on his bed. It was from his father. He knew the packaging. Inside was owl food and treats. There was no note. Of course, there is no note, Harry thought. Harry let Hedwig out of her cage and she flew to his shoulder. He quickly ran to his desk and started writing his father a letter.

Father,  
I have received Hedwig as you can see and I love her. Hagrid chose well. Today, I made it onto the Gryffindor Quidditch team. A Slytherin took a Remembrall from another student and threw it to break it. I chased after it and McGonagall saw me. I didn't get into trouble but I did make the team. I have made many friends here at school. As you said I would. The Weasley's are a wonderful family and all of them seem to really like me. Professor Snape is a biy wary of me and he thinks that I am some imposter that takes Polyjuice potion.  
Harry


	4. Troll

Halloween night Harry was in the Great Hall eating dinner when Quirrell flew into the room screaming “Troll.”

Dumbledore quickly gained control of the students and had the prefects and head boys and girls take the rest of the students back to their dormitories. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were the last ones to step onto the stair cases to head up and found that they got separated by one of them moving while they were on it. Harry knew another way to get to the rooms; Hermione and Ron quickly decided to follow him. They were outside a set of restrooms when the troll came out of the girls’ restroom and they drew their wands.

“Potter, Weasley, Granger, don't move,” Snape called out. Harry could see him on the other side of the troll. He was alone and had a gash on his leg. It didn't look like it came from the Troll. It looked like a wound that a claw would make. Snape waved his wand and nothing happened. The Troll took a few steps towards the kids and Harry raised his wand. The only spell he could think of was the one that they had been learning. Wingardium Leviosa. He did the wand motion and practically yelled the words. The spell did not actually hit the troll. Just the club that he was using. The club soared up into the air and Harry was so surprised that he dropped his wand. The club fell on the troll's head and knocked it out cold. Snape hobbled to them. Seconds later, McGonagall and Dumbledore rounded the corner.

“What are you doing here?” McGonagall asked.

“I was about to ask the same question,” Snape growled.

“We were on way to the dorms when the stairs changed on us. We were cut off. I knew another way and we went that way. The troll came out of the restroom there. Professor Snape found us and tried to help,” Harry answered.

“Potter used the hover charm and the club fell on the troll’s head. I told them to stay where they were hoping the troll would turn and come after me. It didn't. It advanced on the kids.” Snape told the others

“Well, it was a good thing you were here, Severus,” Dumbledore stated and McGonagall nodded.

“Ten points to Gryffindor each for sheer dumb luck. Next time wait on the stairs. Go on back to your rooms.” McGonagall smiled at them and they skirted around the prone from of the troll and nearly ran back to their dorms. Percy was waiting on them.

“What happened? I saw the staircase change on you and was about to head back the other way to find you.”

“We ran into the troll. Harry saved us,” Ron said in a rush but Percy didn't seem interested and left. Ron recounted the whole adventure for the rest of the Gryffindors many times over the course of the night, while Harry and Hermione worked on their homework.

xXxXxXx

November and the first half of December flew by. Harry got more adventurous and found a three headed dog in a corridor that the students had been forbidden to go one. When he told Ron and Hermione about it, both of them were surprised

“It was guarding something. There was a trap door underneath it.” Harry had told them and when Harry had told Hagrid about the three headed dog, Hagrid let slip that its name was Fluffy and it used to be his. Harry inquired about vault that he had been seen getting into just a day before it was broken into by thieves in Gringotts and Hagrid told him to leave it alone. Hermione figured that whatever had been in that vault now resided underneath of Fluffy.

Harry was to spend the Christmas holidays in the castle. His father felt safer with him at the castle. They exchanged letters weekly. When he had received his first letter, Ron found the writing odd but Hermione had recognized it quickly as being typed on a type writer. They had spent the better part of the next two hours, describing to Ron exactly what a type writer was.

Christmas day dawned with snow and a mountain of presents. Harry opened up all of his presents. There was one from Mrs. Weasley. It was a sweater, a large emerald green sweater. Hagrid's present was a flute that he had carved himself that sounded like an owl. There was a parcel that Harry didn't know who it was from. He opened it and found a note. Ron gasped at it.

“Is that what I think it is?” Ron asked. Harry pulled the cloak out of the parcel and wrapped it around himself. He looked down. He couldn't see his body. Ron picked up the note and read it.

Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you. Use it well a very Happy Christmas to you.

“Your father's?” Ron asked.

“James Potter. I wonder who sent it to me?”

Ron shrugged his shoulders and set about opening the rest of his presents. Harry had several from his father. Most were new books. As a child he had read lots of books. Every occasion that warranted a gift meant that Harry got quite a few books. This year he got a book for each of the classes that he was taking. There was no other gifts for him. He was disappointed. Usually his father got him books as well as some small gift that was fun. This time there wasn't. Of course, this year much more money had been spent on him than normal.

“What else you get?”

“Books! One for all of my subjects this year.”

“Sorry, Harry. That’s rubbish.”

“No, I really like them.”

“You're like Hermione!”

“Now Ron, we still talk about Quidditch. We have fun.”

“Yeah, I guess.”

“So Harry, got a sweater of your own, huh?” Fred asked as he entered the room. Harry laughed because he was wearing a sweater that had a giant G stitched onto it. George was right behind him with a sweater that had a F on it.

“Mrs. Weasley must think you will forger your names, huh?”

“Obviously, we know we are called Gred and Forge.”

Harry laughed out loud. Even though he was used to wizard presents and toys at holidays, the Christmas dinner with the students and teachers of Hogwarts was still a giant surprise to him. He had quite a few party favors that he carried back to his room that night.

Even after stuffing himself full of turkey and other goodies, Harry still had a hard time getting to sleep. He kept wondering who had sent him the cloak. He itched to try it out. He wondered what the castle was like at night. What the ghosts did, whether the teachers patrolled all night long. He knew that if he got caught, his father would know. Somehow there was a person in this castle that told his father everything. If Harry skipped a class, he knew.

Harry was tempted to go to the library but he knew that the restricted books would alert Filch to someone being out of bed. There was one book that Harry wanted to look at and the rush of looking at it and Filch not seeing him was too much. Harry made his way slowly to the library. The book itself was easy to find and Harry quickly found what he was looking for. He read what he wanted while the book screamed and alerted the adults to his presence. Harry dropped the book and waited to hear Filch. When he heard the footsteps, he went the other way. He ran out of library to find Snape in the corridor. Filch also joined them outside.

"You asked me to come directly to you, Professor, if anyone was wandering around at night, and somebody's been in the library Restricted Section."

"The Restricted Section? Well, they can't be far, we'll catch them."

Harry stayed where he was. He knew that his footsteps could be heard and so could his breathing. When they started to move to where he was, Harry backed up into an open doorway. When they passed, Harry turned around to look around the room. What he found inside was a wonderful looking mirror. It was as tall as the room was. As Harry neared the mirror he could see nothing, at least not until he was standing directly in front of it. What he surprised him was big group of people. On either side of him was his mother and father. The rest he assumed was the rest of the Potter and Evans family. There was one other face that Harry knew in the mirror. Standing directly behind Harry was his dad.

Harry figured that he had been out of bed long enough and didn't want to be caught. As Harry laid down in his bed he decided that he would tell no one of the Mirror. Harry had a distrust of things like that.

xXxXxXx

The match between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor with Snape as a referee went without any incident. After the game, Harry looked around for Snape wanting to see the look on his face and gloat. He found Snape heading at a run towards the Forbidden Forest. Harry followed.

Harry had lost Snape when he heard two voices in the forest. One was Snape and the other was Quirrell.

"... d-don't know why you wanted t-t-to meet here of all p-places, Severus..."

"Oh, I thought we'd keep this private," said Snape, his voice icy.

"Students aren't supposed to know about the Sorcerer's Stone, after all."

"Have you found out how to get past that beast of Hagrid's yet?"

"B-b-but Severus, I --"

"You don't want me as your enemy, Quirrell.”

"I-I don't know what you...”

"You know perfectly well what I mean."

"-- your little bit of hocus-pocus. I'm waiting."

"B-but I d-d-don't –"

"Very well," Snape cut in. "We'll have another little chat soon, when you've had time to think things over and decided where your loyalties lie."

When Harry left the forest, Ron and Hermione found him and spent several minutes trying to find out where he had gone. They tried to get him to go back to the common room for the party but instead he got them to go into a empty classroom and told them what he had overheard.

“The sorcerer's stone? Harry do you know what that is?” Hermione asked. Harry and Ron both shook their heads in the negative. “The stone will transform any metal into pure gold. It also produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal. I don't know why Snape would want it though.”

“So the stone is safe as long as Quirrell stand up to Snape?” Ron asked. Hermione nodded. “It'll be gone by next Tuesday.”


	5. Confrontation

The summer vacation came quickly. Studying for finals and Quidditch practices gave Harry very little time to do anything else. Hermione tried to get Ron to study more but Harry had given it up as a lost cause. He figured that a week or two before the actual finals, Ron would buckle down and try to study more. Hagrid had hatched a dragon egg and named him Norbert. Harry, Hermione, Neville, and the same Slytherin, Theodore Nott who had tried to break Neville's Remembrall got caught outside of the Common Rooms after curfew and received detentions. They were to serve the detention with Hagrid in the Forbidden Forest. Nott of course, acted scared and tried to get out of it. Neville was scared out of his mind, Hermione wasn't as scared, and Harry was on the fence. He knew what creatures were in the forest. Hagrid may not think that they were very dangerous but Harry knew better.

Hagrid led them to the very edge of the forest. Holding his lamp up high, he pointed down a narrow, winding earth track that disappeared into the thick black trees. A light breeze lifted their hair as they looked into the forest.

"Look there," said Hagrid, "see that stuff shinin' on the ground? Silvery stuff? That's unicorn blood. There's a unicorn in there bin hurt badly by summat. This is the second time in a week. I found one dead last Wednesday. We're gonna try an' find the poor thing. We might have 'ter put it out of its misery."

“And what about whatever creature that did that?” Nott asked.

“There's nothin' that lives in the forest that'll hurt yeh if yer with me or Fang. An' keep ter the path. Right, now, we're gonna split inter two parties an' follow the trail in diff'rent directions. There's blood all over the place, it must've bin staggerin' around since last night at least.”

“I want Fang,” Nott said.

“He's a coward. So me, Harry, an' Hermione'll go one way an' Theodore, Neville, an' Fang'll go the other. Now, if any of us finds the unicorn, we'll send up green sparks, right? Get yer wands out an' practice now -- that's it -- an' if anyone gets in trouble, send up red sparks, an' we'll all come an' find yeh -- so, be careful -- let's go.

They walked a while talking about what could be killing the animals. Harry seeing something pulled Hermione behind a tree. Hagrid notched an arrow in his crossbow and listened. There was a noise that sounded like a cloak trailing behind someone across the leaves. The sound disappeared after a few seconds. Hagrid kept quiet and motioned for them to follow the sound. What they ran across though was not what was hurting the unicorns. It was a Centaur named Ronan. Another Centaur joined them, named Bane, who gave them little information. They talked for a few minutes before Ronan left them more confused than they started.

Hermione was the one who noticed the red sparks that went up. Hagrid told them to wait where they were while he went to help the others. Harry and Hermione waited with baited breath for noise of the others return. When they did Hagrid changed the groups. Neville and Hermione went with Hagrid and Harry, Nott, and Fang went on their own. A short while later they came across a dead Unicorn. But before they could start off to look at the poor creature, a hooded thing stalked out of the edge of the woods and went to the dead Unicorn and started drinking its blood.

Nott screamed and he and Fang took off running. The creature turned to look at Harry and a searing pain shot through Harry's scar. Harry staggered backwards, hearing hooves behind him. As he fell to his knees he saw a Centaur land in front of him. The creature was gone.

“Are you all right?” Asked the centaur but Harry wasn't able to answer. His head hurt so bad that he could barely understand anything. He didn't remember much after that except that the other Centaurs that joined them seemed to be angry. Finally, when Harry was able to think straight, he saw a centaur that they had talked to earlier coming closer to him, away from the rest of the centaurs.

"Harry Potter, do you know what unicorn blood is used -for?" The centaur asked.

"No," said Harry, startled by the odd question. "We've only used the horn and tail hair in Potions. Who are you?"

"I am Firenze. That is because it is a monstrous thing, to slay a unicorn," said Firenze. "Only one who has nothing to lose, and everything to gain, would commit such a crime. The blood of a unicorn will keep you alive, even if you are an inch from death, but at a terrible price. You have slain something pure and defenseless to save yourself, and you will have but a half-life, a cursed life, from the moment the blood touches your lips." Harry stared at the back of Firenze's head, which was dappled silver in the moonlight.

"But who'd be that desperate?" he wondered aloud. "If you're going to be cursed forever, deaths better, isn't it?"

"It is," Firenze agreed, "unless all you need is to stay alive long enough to drink something else -- something that will bring you back to full strength and power -- something that will mean you can never die. Mr. Potter, do you know what is hidden in the school at this very moment?"

"The Sorcerer's Stone! Of course -- the Elixir of Life! But I don't understand who --"

"Can you think of nobody who has waited many years to return to power, who has clung to life, awaiting their chance?"

It was as though an iron fist had clenched suddenly around Harry's heart. Over the rustling of the trees, he seemed to hear once more what his father had told him not long after taking him in.

"Some say he died. I think not. He didn't have enough human left in him. He is out there getting stronger."

"Do you mean," Harry croaked, "that was Vol-”

Hermione’s yelling cut Harry off. Firenze left Harry in Hagrid's capable hands. Harry didn't hear any of what Firenze said to Hagrid but he assumed it was where to find the body. Back there he saw proof that Voldemort was alive. His father had promised him long ago that he would protect Harry from Voldemort. Yet, here Voldemort was living outside the school Harry had been at for months.

xXxXxXx

Harry barely remembered finals. He passed them all with near perfects, even though he was expecting to have Voldemort jump out of every nook and corner to kill him. Harry passed his practical exams, he knew that he did but that didn't help. He knew that the Stone was safe as long as Dumbledore stayed in the school and he also knew that he was forgetting something but Hermione kept trying to make him believe that it was just exams. She spouted story after story about forgetting they were done with them.

Fluffy was still behind the door. Harry checked daily. Hagrid and Dumbledore were the only ones who knew how to get past Fluffy and Hagrid would never...

Harry jumped up and ran away from his friends. They followed him all the way down to Hagrid's. Hagrid told them the story of how exactly Hagrid got a hold of the Dragon egg. They didn't speak until they got back up to the school.

“We've got to go to Dumbledore. Hagrid told that stranger how to get past Fluffy, and it was either Snape or Voldemort under that cloak -- it must've been easy, once he'd got Hagrid drunk. I just hope Dumbledore believes us. Firenze might back us up if Bane doesn't stop him. Where's Dumbledore's office?”

What they found out though was that Dumbledore was not in the school. They determined then that they were going to go past Fluffy that night and stop Voldemort from getting the stone and decided that they would use the cloak to cover all three of them.

What they didn't count on was Neville. Neville tried to stop them because he didn't want them getting in trouble and making the house lose any more points. Hermione ended up using Petrificus Totalus on him to get by him. They made their way to the door with Fluffy behind it only getting stopped by Peeves and making him think that they were the Bloody Baron.

After opening the door they found that Voldemort had already been there. They made their way past Fluffy and the Devil's Snare, thanks to Hermione. Next was the room full of flying keys. They lost Ron at the chessboard and Hermione was gone in the room with the potions. Of course, the troll had already been taken out by Voldemort. When Harry stepped into the room it was not Voldemort standing there but Quirrell.

The battle that ensued Harry would remember for the rest of his life. Voldemort was indeed in Quirrell's body. Voldemort though could not touch him. In fact, when Harry touched Quirrell it burnt through his body and released him from Voldemort. The Stone was safe in Harry's pocket through out the whole thing.

xXxXxXx

Harry woke up in the hospital wing with Dumbledore and they had a long chat about everything. Harry found out why Quirrell couldn't touch him. It was due to his mother's love. He also found out who had sent him the cloak. Dumbledore himself.

Their escapades and Neville standing up to them won them the House Cup for that year.

Harry went to King's Cross like the rest of the students and when they all had left, a lone house elf came to him and took him home.  
To Be Continued in Book Two


End file.
